Chick Flick
Chick Flick is the 18th episode of the second season and the 40th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Halliwell sisters battle a demon who is bringing horror film characters to life and has called upon a knife-wielding corpse to kill them. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Greg Vaughan as Dan Gordon *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Chris Payne Gilbert as Billy Appleby *Robin Atkin Downes as Demon of Illusion *Mark Lindsay Chapman as Finley Beck *Kent Faulcon as Gil Corso Co-Starring *Olivia Summers as Bloody Mary *Alec Ledd as Film Geek *Leslie Lauten as Sally Mae *Michael Rivkin as Cell Phone Guy Featuring *Dale Fabrigar as Irritated Guy *August Amarino as Projectionist *J.P. Romano as The Slasher Magical Notes Spells To Vanquish the Demon of Illusion :(This spell had no effect on the Demon of Illusion. He tricked the Charmed Ones into believing that he had been vanquished, while he instead had entered the world of Illusion to continue his work.) :Evil that has travelled near, :I call on you to disappear, :Elementals hear my call :Remove this being from these walls. Potions *Phoebe Halliwell created an unknown potion to travel between reality and the fictional world. Powers *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue Halliwell to fling the Demon of Illusion into the Manor's grandfather clock and later while in the cinema, barricade the attic door with a table, to barrade herself, Phoebe and Billy from the slasher, to fling a heater at the slasher, to enhance her strength to punch an enraged mortal and to stop the film. *'Illusion Casting:' Used by the Demon of Illusion to fake his own vanquish. *'Teleportation:' Used by the Demon of Illusion to travel between reality and fiction. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper Halliwell to freeze the restaurant, the movie theatre, the Demon of Illusion, and Bloody Mary (failed). *'Orbing:' Used by Leo Wyatt to enter the Heavens and to orb to the manor. *'Hypnosis:' Used by the Demon of Illusion to calm down the audience. *'Rage Projection:' Used by the Demon of Illusion to spread violence among the audience. *'Astral Projection:' Used by Prue Halliwell to project to the film booth. *'Invincibility:' Used by the fictional characters, making them immune to the sisters' powers and all kinds of harm. Notes and Trivia * We learn that Phoebe's favorite movie is the fictional Kill It Before It Dies. Her ideal man is Billy, a character in the movie; she watches this movie again in "Bride and Gloom" and in "Sense and Sense Ability". * This episode was one of the most difficult episodes to film because of the movie, and its interaction with the characters. * The girls mention that they had previously vanquished a Bunyip and a demon that had a horn growing out of his forehead. * Phoebe doesn't use her power. * This episode is featured in the twenty-first issue of Charmed Magazine where fan and author of the Abyssal Sanctuary series Gavin Hetherington submitted it from the United Kingdom for the "favourite moment" segment of the magazine. *This episode features Piper and Leo's first real date, although it doesn't go as planned. * This episode marks the second time that Prue uses her power to enhance her strength, the first time being in "She's a Man, Baby, a Man!". * Piper possibly breaks the fourth wall in this episode, as she says "don't we start some place dark and dreary then end up at the manor for the big old vanquish?" Referencing the show's basic plot lines for episodes. Cultural References *Piper says "I am being stalked by psycho killers and I hide in the shower". This is a reference to the movie Psycho (1960), a horror movie in which one of the main characters is killed in the shower. *The title of this episode is also the term used to describe a film that appeals to women, and is sometimes said in a negative connotation by men when describing the film. *Bloody Mary says "Pretty little girls". This is a possible reference to the urban legend of Bloody Mary. Glitches * After Phoebe kisses Billy, all the make-up disappears from his mouth, however none of his make-up ends up on Phoebe. * When Piper freezes everyone at the restaurant, you can see the dark-skinned man behind her blink his eyes several times. * When Phoebe throws the bucket of water on the axe murderer, you can see that his hat flies off, however in the close up of him being electrocuted, you can see that the hat is still there, and in the wideshot, the hat is gone again. * The basement entrance has noticeably changed when Prue runs up the stairs. This becomes a problem throughout the series. Music :"Badway" by Nina Gordon Gallery Episode Stills 01azerty.jpg 02polm.jpg 03rty.jpg 04qaze.jpg Behind the Scenes 05fggfgfg.jpg 06sdsddssdsdsdsd.jpg CF_01.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: (entering) Hi, doody. :Piper: (leaving) Hi, doody. :(Prue's sitting on couch, holding her camera and taking photos of Piper, who's looking out the window.) :Prue: Hmm, so I think I'll call this "Woman not pretending to look out the window." :Piper: How about "Girl about to pour hot tea on sister's head"? Let me see. (Prue shows her the photo.) Either I'm that transparent or you're that good. :Prue: Well, I don't think I'll comment since you do have hot liquid over my head. :Prue: Yeah, well, the house is a mess again. I mean, how come we can't fight the demon of cleanliness or the demon of housekeeping, or even that really big, bald guy, Mr. Clean? I would so totally take him on. :Piper: But I don't get is the order of things. Don't we usually start some place dark and dreary and then end up at the manor for the big old vanquish? :Phoebe: Here I am talking about the shortage of perfect men and in orbs yours. :Piper: I found one of the good guys. :Leo: Unfortunately, I'm here to talk about the bad guys. :Phoebe: No shortage of those. :Leo: Yeah, they sent for me last night so I could warn you. :Piper: Okay, fill in the blank: it's the demon of ... :Leo: ... illusion. :Demon of Illusion: Silly Wiccan, tricks are for kids! :Phoebe: Hey! (Billy looks at Phoebe.) Oh my God, I think he's looking at me. :Billy: Hi. :Phoebe: Hi. :Prue: Okay, I hate to put a damper on your little love connection here, sis, but we need to kick some ass. :(The Demon of Illusion casts his spell over the audience.) :Piper: (to Leo) Okay, well, I'm okay, you're okay. Magic perk. :(Phoebe and Billy are still making out. Prue runs in.) :Phoebe: Hello, privacy. :Prue: Hello, axe murderer! :(The axe murderer starts hacking at the items in the attic.) :Prue: Oh, that was an antique, you asshmmf... (Billy covers her mouth) :Phoebe: He's very sensitive about the language. :(Later, Piper drinks the potion to enter the movie world.) :Piper: Bleurgh. Tastes like ass... (a look from Billy) ...phalt. :(Piper runs in and shuts the bathroom door. She looks around for a place to hide. She gets in the shower and pulls the shower curtain across.) :Piper: I am being stalked by psycho killers and I hide in the shower. :(Heroic music. Billy runs in.) :Billy: It's okay. The man is here to save the day. :Prue: Billy, it's the twenty-first century. It's the woman's job to save the day. :Billy: Oh. :Darryl: So is it over? :Piper: Not even close. We don't know how many more are out there and we have no way of stopping the demon from tampering with the audiences, so... :Darryl: You used the 'd' word again. :Piper: Sorry. International Titles *'French:' C'est pas du cinéma! (It's Not the Movie Theater!) *'Polish:' Srebrny seans (Silver Séance) *'Czech:' Démon filmového plátna (Demon of the Movie Screen) *'Slovak:' Filmová láska (Movie Love) *'Italian:' Mondo di celluloide (The World of Celluloid) *'Spanish (Spain):' Película en blanco y negro (Black-and-White Film) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Terror real (Real Horror) *'Hungarian:' Csak illúzió (Just an Illusion) *'Portuguese (Portugal):' Filme a Negro (Black Movie) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' Filme de Terror (Horror Movie) *'Russian:' Лёгкое кино kino (Easy Movie Theater) *'Finnish:' Elämä kuin huono leffa (Life Like a Bad Movie) *'Bulgarian' Kino-geroĭ (Movie Hero) *'German:' Der reinste Horror (The Pure Horror) *'Serbian:' Demon sa filmskog platna (Demon from the Movie Screen) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2